Weeping Angel
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Yami Bakura is beating up poor Ryou again but this time has he gone too far? Yami Yugi and Yugi want to help their friend, but once Ryou starts to have nightmares can they still reach him? Tis finished!
1. Chapter One

. I have no comments on the 'story not found.'  
  
http://www.geocities.com/spyderswebb04/art/  
  
  
  
Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One  
  
Something was amiss. Yami could feel it. Even though he was in the puzzle he could sense that something was seriously wrong. The strange vibe was coming from. . .beside Yugi. //Aibou, who is sitting beside you? On your right.//  
  
/Um. . .Bakura. Why?/  
  
//Is he all right?//  
  
/I think so. . ./  
  
Yami sighed to himself. He could still sense that there was something horribly wrong. *Could his evil side be back? I thought we had gotten rid of him.* Yami paced around his soul room. He wouldn't have normally showed it, but the soft-spoken young boy had found a place in his heart and he cared about him like he cared about Yugi.  
  
Yami remembered back a few months when the group had found out what was happening to Bakura. The white-haired youth had been asked to stay the night when Yugi's grandfather had gone on another trip, leaving just Yugi and Yami. Yugi had wanted to spend some time with Bakura because he had looked left out lately.  
  
Bakura had agreed and seemed happy with the idea and the beginning of the night was great. Joey and Tristan had joined them and Yugi had invited Tea to come over, but she had been out of the city to visit some family. They were all watching horror movies, though Yami was laughing at almost everything, when it happened.  
  
Bakura had gotten up and left the room, thinking nothing of it since they had all been drinking a lot of sodas nobody said anything. But when Bakura had come back he had gotten dressed and grabbed his bag.  
  
***  
  
"Where ya off to Bakura?" Joey asked from his spot on the couch.  
  
Yami noticed that the boy wouldn't look up, his hair was purposely covering his face. "It was fun guys, and I thank you for inviting me, but I have to leave now." He said politely.  
  
"Why?" Tristan had asked, shoving some popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"Well. . .you see, I forgot to do a few things today and they really need to get done and. . ." He trailed off and sighed.  
  
"You are a horrible liar man." Joey said as he gulped down some more of his soda.  
  
"Almost as bad as the movie." Yami mumbled as Yugi got up and pulled Bakura into the room. He struggled and pleaded but his voice fell on deaf ears. Finally, Yugi had pulled him to where there was light and had brushed the hair away from his face, revealing a black eye.  
  
"You didn't have that when you arrived." Yugi said, surprised by the injury.  
  
"I-I fell. In the bathroom." Bakura tried again but nobody had bought the lie and they made him explain.  
  
***  
  
His dark side had been abusing him. Unable to stand his friend in pain Yugi had challenged the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring to a duel. The deal was that if the spirit lost then Bakura could get rid of the ring, but if Yugi lost then the evil spirit would get his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
As it had gone, Yugi had won, (with a little help from a friend) and the Millennium Ring had disappeared for a long time. But now, Yami sensed its presence again and he wanted to find out as soon as possible.  
  
Nobody threatened his friends and got away with it.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	2. Chapter Two

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Bakura sighed to himself as he got home. School had been let out over two hours ago, but he had met up with a few bullies. It had taken him this long to limp his way home.  
  
//Pathetic.// He heard the voice of his other hiss.  
  
Choosing to ignore it for now Bakura went to the kitchen to make something to eat. He was home alone, as he had been for a few days. His father was away on another dig; he seemed to always be away. Sighing to himself Bakura made himself a sandwich and quietly began to nibble at it.  
  
He wasn't really hungry, but he knew he had to eat. He never knew when he'd need his strength, so he never took any chances. Ever since the Millennium Ring had been returned, his father had found 'another one just like Bakura's' and thought it would be great to have two, the evil spirit inside the Millennium Ring had been ruthless.  
  
Instead of just beating its counter part, the spirit had come up with new ways of torture that made Bakura wish he were just being beaten.  
  
Flinching as a hand gently caressed his cheek, Bakura tried to stop the slight whimper of fear that escaped his lips. As soon as the sound had left his mouth the same hand roughly grabbed a handful of his silver hair and yanked hard, forcing Bakura to look up at the ceiling.  
  
Emotionless eyes glared back at him and an evil grin smirked at him as a hand soundlessly made its way down to the belt around Bakura's waist. "Get ready, my pet." The voice sneered.  
  
***  
  
Yugi lay spent beside Yami in his small bed. The taller boy's arms gently wrapped around his tiny body and held him close, as they did every time they'd make love. Yugi looked up to find that Yami was staring at the ceiling. Sighing to himself, the smaller boy only shook his head. "What's wrong Yami? You've been distant since school let out." He spoke up, waking the spirit from his thoughts.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, unable to find the right words to use. Finally, he decided on whatever came to mind. "Yami Bakura's back." He said softly.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?" He asked, "I haven't seen any bruises on Bakura since we got rid of the ring."  
  
Yami sighed, "He's probably being careful, only hurting Bakura where his clothes would cover. Are you telling me that you didn't feel that strange feeling today? It was practically radiating off of him." The pharaoh explained.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No, I didn't feel anything. If something really is wrong I'm going to kick myself." He looked down at the bed. "Do you think we should check Yami? Just to make sure that Bakura got home alright and that he's fine now?" He wondered, looking at the clock. It was a little late, but something like this was important.  
  
"It couldn't hurt." Yami nodded and the two of them got up and dressed. Their grandfather had gone away on a short vacation, leaving Yugi in Yami's care. Or the other way around, the old man hadn't decided yet.  
  
In the kitchen Yugi grabbed the phone from the wall and dialed Bakura's number as Yami went to the fridge and grabbed a glass of milk. After a few rings, Yugi looked at Yami and the spirit saw that his partner was biting his lip worryingly.  
  
The phone was never answered.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	3. Chapter Three

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"The lights are off, maybe Bakura's in bed and he just didn't hear the phone." Yugi said as Yami looked through a window.  
  
"He's the lightest sleeper we know, the phone would have woken him up." Yami replied as he tried the door to find that it wasn't locked. "And besides, Bakura would never leave the door unlocked if he could get to it." He said and opened the door silently, then motioned for Yugi to follow him.  
  
The two quietly entered the house, closing the door behind them. Yami kept Yugi behind him for protection. Yugi looked around the darkened house, trying to see anything out of place. Taking a breath, Yugi caught a distinct smell in there air. "Can you smell that?" He whispered.  
  
Yami sniffed the air. "Yes. It's blood." He gave the smell a name. "But there's something else too. Sex I think." He mumbled as they crept around the dark, trying to reach the stairs.  
  
"You won't find him up there." A voice from beside them made the two jump. Yami immediately pulled Yugi behind him, away from the voice. A light was turned on and it revealed Yami Bakura standing in the middle of the living room.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Yugi demanded, scared for his friend.  
  
Yami Bakura smirked. "I broke him." He replied. "Just like I'm going to break you, Yugi." His smirk turned sinister.  
  
"I don't think so." Another voice suddenly said. The three boys looked at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Shadi!" Yugi smiled, relieved to see their friend.  
  
"What do you want?" Yami Bakura growled irritated.  
  
"You have harmed that boy for the last time." Shadi spoke calmly. "I am here to take the Ring back, and with it, your spirit." He said holding his hand out with its palm up.  
  
The ring around Yami Bakura's neck began to glow and it disappeared only to reappear in Shadi's hand. "Be gone. You will no longer be allowed to ruin the lives of so many." Shadi said and closed his hand around the ring.  
  
"Damn you!" Yami Bakura growled before he disappeared inside the ring.  
  
Shadi turned to Yami and Yugi. "He will not be bothering anyone again." He promised then began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi suddenly said, waking them both from their shock. Now that the lights were on they could see and Yugi made his way into the kitchen. "Yami! He's in here!" He called frantically, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
Yami came into the room and stopped just behind Yugi and they both stared in shock.  
  
Under the table the thin naked figure huddled in a ball shivering to himself. He was surrounded in a pool of drying blood and his entire body was bruised. His once beautiful silver hair was now dyed red and his once emotional brown eyes were empty.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	4. Chapter Four

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The first thing Bakura noticed as he awoke was the pain throbbing through his entire body. He couldn't find any part of him that didn't hurt. The second thing he noticed was that he was lying on something soft. Moaning to himself as his body argued against moving, Bakura sat up slowly, holding his head in his hand, only to realize that said hand was wrapped in a blue cast. Blinking several times he looked around the room.  
  
"Where am I?" He wondered out loud, then covered his mouth hoping that Yami Bakura hadn't heard him, he'd likely get the tar kicked out of him again.  
  
The door suddenly opened slowly and Yugi came in. When he saw that the silver haired boy was awake he smiled. "How do you feel Bakura?" He asked softly as he sat down in a chair that had been placed by the bed, as if someone had been watching over the sleeping boy.  
  
"Confused." Bakura mumbled tiredly as he moved the blankets, only to quickly cover himself back up. He looked at Yugi, blushing a deep crimson color. "Um. . .Yugi? Why am I naked?" He almost squeaked.  
  
"When we found you, you didn't have clothes on and we didn't think about it. We just took you to the hospital then brought you back here. You did have a hospital gown but you kept taking it off." Yugi shrugged, "I can go over to your place and grab you some clothes this afternoon." He promised.  
  
"We?" Bakura wondered.  
  
"Yami and I."  
  
"Where's Yami Bakura?" The boy asked softly.  
  
"He won't be bothering you again." Yugi said, "Shadi took him and the ring away. Nobody will ever find them again." He smiled. "How long will your father be gone?" He asked.  
  
"A few months." Bakura shook his head as he rested back down on the pillow. He was exhausted and could hardly keep his eyes open, but he wanted to know what had happened.  
  
"You can stay here then." Yugi said. "Grandpa's away for awhile so it's only Yami and I. Look, rest now and I'll tell you everything I know later, okay?" He asked as Bakura nodded and yawned.  
  
The door suddenly opened again and the others came into the room. Joey was about to say something but stopped when he saw the condition their friend was in. "What happened to you Bakura?" He asked as Tea and Tristan stopped in their tracks.  
  
//Let me take over.// Yami's voice requested and he and Yugi switched places.  
  
"Don't worry about it now." Yami said as he pushed the others out of the room gently, knowing that Bakura didn't want them to see him. "Yugi will join you guys in a while." He said closing the door then letting Yugi take over.  
  
"I'll bring you something to eat next time I come in to see you, okay? You've been asleep for about two days so you're probably hungry." Yugi smiled as he looked back at Bakura.  
  
Slowly the silver-haired boy nodded, and before Yugi slipped out the door he yawned again. "Thanks Yugi."  
  
"No problem Bakura." Yugi whispered as he turned off the lights and closed the door.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	5. Chapter Five

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Five  
  
/How am I going to explain this to them? I know Bakura doesn't want them to know everything yet. . .Bakura doesn't even know that we know what happened to him./ Yugi sighed to himself as he stood at the top of the stairs, not wanting to go down them and face his friends.  
  
//Would you rather I explain it to them?// Yami wondered.  
  
Yugi nodded and let Yami take over once again. The pharaoh went down the stairs and into the small living room where the others had gathered. Before he could say anything the other three jumped up and began bombarding him with questions. "One at a time!" Yami growled and the three sat back down.  
  
"What happened to him?" Joey demanded to know.  
  
"It's a long story." Yami sighed, "All I can tell you right now is that the Millennium Ring had been returned to Bakura, but it is now gone for good. Yugi promised to grab some of Bakura's clothes this afternoon." Yami said, looking at the clock above the couch.  
  
"We'll go with you." Joey said and Tristan and Tea were quick to agree.  
  
"The place is a mess, Tea I don't want you to see it. Will you stay with Bakura and make sure he's all right? He's sleeping now, but. . ." Yami trailed off.  
  
Tea nodded as she quietly slipped upstairs.  
  
"I was planning to clean the mess up." Yami looked at Tristan and Joey.  
  
"Like I said, we'll go with you and we'll help out." Joey shrugged and the three boys left the house.  
  
***  
  
"Wow." Tristan whistled as the three of them entered the quiet house. Tristan made a face at the same time Joey did. "Yuck! What's that smell?" He plugged his nose.  
  
"Blood." Yami said. "The mess is in the kitchen. I'll clean it up if one of you will go grab some of Bakura's clothes." He said.  
  
Joey looked at Tristan, "How about we clean up the mess and you get Bakura's stuff. Bakura's a private person, and I know that I wouldn't want me to go through my stuff." He said and before Yami could say anything, the blonde had dragged Tristan into the kitchen.  
  
Yami let Yugi take over, and once the smaller boy was in Bakura's room, the spirit separated from his host. The room was spotless and both the boys were a little unnerved at the fact that it looked like a guestroom, rather than a room where Bakura lived. There was nothing on the walls and the desk below the window was bare of anything except for a pencil holder with one pencil sticking out of it. The bed was made and it looked as if nobody had ever slept in it. The nightstand only held a lamp.  
  
Yugi shivered as he went to Bakura's closet and pulled it open, to find it as bare as the rest of the room except for the neatly hung clothes. Truth be told, Yugi was afraid to touch anything.  
  
"I found this under the bed." Yami's voice brought Yugi from his musings. Yugi turned around to find Yami holding out a gym bag. "We'll pack the clothes in it." Yami said setting the bag on the bed, then the two of them began to go through the closet.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	6. Chapter Six

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"How are you two doing?" Yugi asked as he came down the stairs, Yami back in the puzzle. He stepped inside the kitchen to find it spick and span.  
  
"The blood was hard to get off at first, but we got it." Joey informed him as he washed his hands off in the sink.  
  
"Great, thanks guys." Yugi smiled gently.  
  
"No problem Yug. Now, let's get back to your place." Joey said as the three of them left the house.  
  
***  
  
"He hasn't woken up since you left." Tea informed them as they all gathered in the kitchen while Yugi warmed up some soup on the stove for Bakura to eat. "When will his father be back?" She asked, sitting at the table.  
  
"In a few months." Yugi replied as he stirred the barely steaming liquid. "He's going to stay here until then." He explained without turning around.  
  
"Are you sure he won't drive Yami mad?" Joey teased.  
  
"Come on Joey, you know Yami has a crush on Bakura." Tea said, glaring at her friend.  
  
The blonde only grinned, "I know, that's what I mean. He's so close, and yet so far." He dramatically sighed.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami just called you a drama queen Joey, and he said he meant 'queen' in every sense of the word." He informed his friend.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Joey griped. "What does a 5,000 year old Pharaoh know about queens? In my sense of the word!"  
  
"More than you know." Yugi relayed Yami's message.  
  
"Why doesn't Yami just separate from you Yugi? Wouldn't that make things a little more easier?" Tea wondered.  
  
Yugi looked at her and blinked. "We are separated." He said, surprising the others. "He's upstairs with Bakura but can hear everything through our link." He shrugged as the soup began to steam. He poured it into a bowl as his friends got up.  
  
"Well, tell his majesty that we say goodbye." Joey said, "And tell Bakura that we hope he gets better." He said.  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yami says goodbye your royal pain in the hind- ness."  
  
"Geez, Yami just got a sense of humor. What is the world coming to?" Joey rolled his eyes as he waved, followed by Tea and Tristan.  
  
Yugi smiled to himself as he grabbed the bowl, then walked up the stairs to the guestroom. Inside he found that Bakura was just beginning to wake up. Dull brown eyes opened and looked around confused, then some recollection seemed to hit him. The silver-haired creature saw Yami and smiled slightly as a greeting. Yami, who was sitting in the chair by the bed with his arms, crossed only nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"I brought you something to eat." Yugi said as he placed the bowl on the dresser. "But you probably want to get dressed first, ne?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
Bakura blushed lightly at the fact that he was still naked. "Um. . .yes actually." He said.  
  
Yami got up then, "I will give you your privacy, call if you need anything." He said, then materialized back into the puzzle around Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi looked at his friend. "Do you need any help or can you manage?" He asked, wanting to give Bakura the option and not wanting to make the other boy feel useless.  
  
Bakura sighed as he stared at the bed, his cheeks getting redder by each passing second. "I can't do it by myself. I already tried to get up but I couldn't. Tea wasn't in the room but I could hear her in the house." He sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Would you like me to help you?" Yugi offered.  
  
"Please." Bakura whispered.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	7. Chapter Seven

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
After helping Bakura get dressed, Yugi sat with him while the silver-haired boy slowly ate the cooling soup. They were silent at first, then Yugi sighed. "When did the ring come back?" He wondered. "How did it come back?"  
  
Bakura sighed, "My father found the ring. He thought it was another one so he sent it to me." He shrugged. "I've had it for a few months. He just got to be unbearable these last few weeks because. . .um. . ." Bakura blushed suddenly and Yugi found himself curious.  
  
But he'd respect his friend. "You don't have to say why." Yugi said before Bakura could muster up the courage, or whatever he needed.  
  
Bakura looked thankful then looked down. "You said you found me naked. Then you know what he did. . ." He trailed off and then looked up at the smaller boy.  
  
"You mean rape you?" Yugi said then nodded. "Only Yami and I know. Tristan and Joey came with us to your house and they cleaned up the kitchen while Yami and I got your things. I'm not sure if they suspect anything." He shook his head. "The doctor said so too, and it wasn't the only time, was it?"  
  
Bakura shook his head and sighed then laughed bitterly, making Yugi look up at him. "He was right." Bakura whispered, tears suddenly coming to his eyes. "He said I was weak, and he's right. Even now that he's gone, I'm still scared of him. I still feel. . ." He couldn't find a word.  
  
"Violated." Yugi helped.  
  
"Yeah." Bakura nodded and sniffed, quickly wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry Yugi, I don't mean to be like this." He breathed shakily.  
  
Yugi only shook his head. "Don't worry about it Bakura. I understand." He smiled softly. "Do you feel up to doing anything? Maybe play a game of Duel Monsters or something to take your mind off of it?" He wondered.  
  
"That'd be nice, but I don't have my deck. It's still at home." Bakura said.  
  
Yugi only shook his head. "Yami took the liberty of packing it. It's in your bag." He got up and went over to the bag that was by the dresser. He brought it over to Bakura and let him rummage through it. In one of the pockets the boy found his deck of cards. Yugi pulled the small table over and placed it right against the bed and he sat on his chair cross-legged to use less room.  
  
They both shuffled their decks and Bakura went first. He placed a Dark Assassin [1200/1200] down on the table. "Guess I'll be missing school for a while." He sighed, "Though I guess that's nothing new." He smiled, or tried to.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Yugi said as he played his Feral Imp [1300/1400]. "I'll bring your work home for you." He said as Bakura played another card. It was the Witty Phantom [1400/1300].  
  
"You don't have to do that, you're already being too kind as it is." Bakura shook his head. "I'll just take a bunch of make-up tests like I usually do." He shrugged, which seemed painful to do.  
  
Yugi only shook his head as he played his Celtic Guardian [1400/1200]. He also played the Legendary Sword; a Warrior-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points [1700/1500]. "You can never be too kind to anyone." He said and if it hadn't have been Yugi saying it, Bakura would have called him a liar. "Besides, I think you deserve a little kindness after what you've been through. Yami thinks so too."  
  
"Yami can hear us?" Bakura asked as he played Mystic Clown [1500/1000], equipped with Dark Energy which raised the Mystic Clown's attack and defense points by three hundred points [1800/1300].  
  
"Yeah. . .I can block him if you want." The smaller boy shrugged as he played Curse of Dragon [2000/1500].  
  
"N-no. . ." Bakura shook his head, then he sighed. "I don't know what I want right now." He played Battle Ox [1700/1000] then equipped it with an Invigoration card, which increased the attack points by four hundred, and lowered the defense points by two hundred [2100/800].  
  
"Just take it one day at a time, it'll get better, and you'll always have us here you know." Yugi said as he looked at Bakura, just to make sure that in fact, the pale boy did know.  
  
Bakura nodded slowly, "Thanks." He said. "Now are you going to use your Dark Magician or are you going to make me suffer a little longer?" He smiled.  
  
Yugi laughed as he played his Dark Magician [2500/2100], ending the game.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
I know that the dueling is wrong. But I'm STILL to lazy to go back and change it. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. A little lime in this chapter.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"How did your duel go?" Yami asked as Yugi crawled into his bed. It was later that night and it was beginning to get late. Yugi yawned to himself as Yami crawled under the covers with him.  
  
"It was fun." The smaller boy explained. "I was trying to get Bakura to think of other things, but it didn't really work." He sighed as he lay his head down on the pillow.  
  
"Give him time." Yami said. "Bakura's stronger than he thinks. It may not show physically but for him to last this long, he's mentally strong and as stubborn as you are." The Pharaoh chuckled as Yugi turned and glared at him.  
  
"Good night Yami."  
  
"Good night Yugi."  
  
***  
  
Blood surrounded him. It was all he could see, all he could feel, all he could smell and all he could taste. The sticky substance clung to his pale skin and his once silver locks of hair. Forcing himself to sit up, Bakura looked around him. He was nowhere; all he could see was blackness, except he could see himself and also the blood surrounding him.  
  
He knew this place well. It was his soul room, dark and empty. It was then that he realized he could hear footsteps coming towards him. Suddenly scared he looked around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from, but it echoed too much for him to narrow it down.  
  
Suddenly something roughly grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to stand. He was turned around and he saw Yami Bakura. "You think you're safe from me? You'll never be safe! I'll always find a way to get to you! And next time I do, I'll kill you!" He growled and just as his fist connected with Bakura's jaw he woke up.  
  
He lay in the bed staring at the ceiling, listening to himself pant as he tried to calm down from the nightmare. Once his breathing was back to normal and his heart had slowed a little he forced himself into a sitting position and turned on a lamp that sat beside the bed.  
  
Painfully, Bakura pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs and shivered to himself. The hair on the back of his neck tingled and he couldn't stand being alone in this room. Biting his lip, wondering if Yugi would get angry to get woken up so late he forced himself out of the bed, stumbling a bit. "I don't care, I'll sleep on the floor." He mumbled to himself as he used the wall for support.  
  
The hall was dark but Bakura knew where Yugi's room was. Knocking softly he got no response. Looking back at the light spilling into the hallway from the guestroom he looked back at the door and opened it. "Yugi?" Bakura whispered but stopped in his tracks.  
  
Yami lay across the bed while Yugi straddled his hips. They were both sweating and the moans finally registered to Bakura's ears. He startled them, causing Yami to come, soon followed by Yugi. "Sorry!" Bakura blushed and closed the door then went back to his own room.  
  
Yugi collapsed against Yami. "I'd-"  
  
But Yami cut him off, "I know." He said. Together they separated and made their way across the hall to the bathroom. Yugi quickly had a short shower while Yami stayed in longer.  
  
Bakura sighed to himself as he faced the wall, staring at the Change of Heart card. He felt ashamed that he had ruined the moment between his friends and he wished so much that he could just hide. He tensed when the door opened. "Bakura? Are you asleep?" Yugi's voice spoke softly.  
  
Bakura turned around. "No." He said just as softly.  
  
Yugi entered the room, closing the door as he came over to the bed and sat down as Bakura sat up. "Are you okay? Did you need something?" He wondered.  
  
Bakura sighed and looked at the bed. "No, I'm fine now. I just had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone. I'm sorry I walked in. I did knock but I can see how you would have missed it." He fidgeted with the Change of Heart.  
  
"It's okay." Yugi reassured his friend. "Just, please don't tell anyone? Nobody else knows." He explained.  
  
"You're secret's safe with me." Bakura forced a smile.  
  
Yugi smiled too. "Thanks." He got up off the bed, "Now move over!" He playfully grinned.  
  
Confused, Bakura moved over in the bed and Yugi crawled in with him. "But. . .what about Yami?" The silver-haired youth asked softly.  
  
Yugi just smiled and the two of them settled down to sleep. Just as Bakura was about to doze off, he heard the door open again and he saw a taller form come toward the bed. When he caught the glint from crimson eyes he swallowed. "Y-Yami. . .I-" He was cut off.  
  
"Shh." Yami whispered gently as he crawled onto the bed and lay down behind Bakura. "Rest." The Pharaoh whispered and Bakura did. No dreams plagued his sleep this time.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	9. Chapter Nine

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. A little lime in this chapter.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Yugi opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. This wasn't his room and the warm body behind him felt different, carefully he looked over his shoulder and saw a patch of silver hair. Oh yes, he had slept with Bakura the night before. Slowly, he untangled himself from the other boy but made the discovery that Bakura had three arms.  
  
Finally getting out of the bed, Yugi looked back to find that Yami was behind Bakura, explaining the third arm. The small boy smiled to himself at the peaceful picture the two made then quietly left the room. Since their grandfather was gone it was up to Yugi and Yami to take care of the Game Shop and since Yami usually slept until two in the afternoon, Yugi always had to get up early to do it. Lazy Pharaoh.  
  
He got dressed and went down the stairs to the store and switched the 'closed' sign to 'open'. It was still early yet, but he had a new comic to look at so Yugi sat behind the counter reading it.  
  
Three hours later at lunchtime the door opened again and Yugi could hear the familiar voices of his friends. He looked up from his place and smiled as they came over to the counter.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Joey greeted in his usual way. "What's up?" He wondered as he leaned against the counter, placing a bunch of bags from McDonalds on the counter. "We brought lunch!"  
  
"How's business been?" Tea asked.  
  
"Slow." Yugi yawned to himself. "There were a few kids that came in but that's been all. I'm glad for the quiet though." He smiled.  
  
"Yami still sleeping?" Tristan asked and Yugi nodded. "Figures and nobody in their right mind would want to wake him up before he has to get up." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fear me! I am the mighty Yami! Wake me and die! I will use the power of the Dark Magician!" Joey growled, making his friends laugh.  
  
The phone rang and Yugi excused himself. "Turtle Game Shop. Grandpa!" The boy smiled. "Yes." He talked for a few minutes. "Of course, oh and Grandpa, Bakura's staying with us for a while. . .something happened and he can't return home. I knew you wouldn't mind. All right. . .are you sure I have to? You know how he gets. Yes, I know. Okay." Yugi put down the phone and ran up the stairs.  
  
He went to the guest- Bakura's room and opened the door to find the two of them still sleeping. Quietly Yugi crept over to the bed and poked Yami's nose. The Pharaoh merely wrinkled it. Sighing to himself Yugi plugged his nose. After a few seconds Yami's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath, waking Bakura as he moved. "Grandpa's on the phone and he wants to talk to you." Yugi said to Yami and the boy got up grumbling as he left the room.  
  
Yugi laughed as he looked at Bakura. "Afternoon. You feel like something to eat? Joey and the guys brought lunch." He said.  
  
"Alright." Bakura nodded as he forced himself up. "I'll be down in a few minutes." He said.  
  
"Okay." Yugi nodded as he left the room so Bakura could change. Back downstairs Yugi could hear Yami talking on the phone.  
  
It was the usual commentary. "Uh huh, yeah. Yes. No, okay. Promise. I suppose. Yeah, uh huh. Sure, maybe. All right. You too. Bye." He hung up the phone. When Yugi entered the room he found a very sleepy Yami leaning against the wall trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"Wake up Yami! We have lunch! It's McDonalds." Yugi grinned, knowing that would get the Pharaoh's attention. One of Yami's favorite modern time's things was McDonalds, next to chocolate, Dr. Pepper and anything else that involved sugar or caffeine. Oh, and he couldn't forget leather, but Yugi wasn't sure if that was a modern time thing.  
  
"Food. Bathroom. Sleep." Yami mumbled as he stumbled back into the house part of the store. The others followed him and sat down in the living room.  
  
By the time Bakura had joined them Yugi was in the middle of defeating Joey in a duel. "I play my Flame Swordsmen and with an attack power of 1800 and a defense power of 1600 he defeats your Celtic Guardian's 1400/1200." Joey said in triumph, "And that brings your Life Points down to 400."  
  
"Alright Joey, you still have 900." Tea smiled at her friend.  
  
"I know." Joey grinned proudly as Yugi smiled as well.  
  
"A really good move Joey." Yugi nodded. "But I play my Curse of Dragon and with its 2000/1500 attack and defense points, and I play this card face down." He said, putting down another card down.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Joey looked at the cards in his hand. He picked up another card from his deck. "Ah ha!" He grinned and placed a card down in attack. It was his Red Eyes Black Dragon [2400/2000].  
  
Yugi smiled. "Sorry Joey, but the card I played face down was a trap card." He said, flipping the card over so his friend could see it.  
  
"Trap Hole? What does that do?" Joey wondered, looking at Yugi.  
  
"If the attack of the monster you summoned is 1000 points or more then the monster is destroyed." Yami yawned from the couch as he shoved a few fries into his mouth.  
  
"But that means. . ." Joey began.  
  
"It seems that you have lost all of your Life Points." Bakura decided to speak up, making everyone look at him.  
  
"You owe me your apple pie Joey!" Yugi grinned and caught it as Joey tossed it to him.  
  
"Sit down Bakura!" Tea smiled, glad to see him walking around. "Have some lunch with us. Joey paid, so eat up!" She giggled.  
  
Bakura smiled as he sat down beside her and she handed him one of the bags.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	10. Chapter Ten

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. A little lime in this chapter.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Yugi came back into the room and sat down beside Joey as everyone continued to watch Tea and Yami duel. It was a friendly duel and while playing Yami was giving a few tips, which Tea was taking to heart. Yami had decided not to go back to sleep after all.  
  
Bakura sighed to himself as he yawned. It wasn't that he was bored, he was just really tired. He let himself drift off into a deep sleep.  
  
"So you actually think this is a dream huh? Or rather a nightmare." Menacing laughter echoed throughout the black room Bakura found himself in again. "News flash you little bitch, this isn't a dream. You can't get rid of me, I'm still here." Suddenly there was a flash and Yami Bakura appeared right in front of his double.  
  
Bakura gasped and fell back, startled. Looking up he saw that his dark side was raising a long knife over his head. "Say good bye." The Yami snarled as he brought the knife down.  
  
"Ah!" Bakura opened his eyes as his body completely tensed, coming out of the dream, or nightmare. Once his vision cleared he noticed that everyone was looking at him. Yami had his hand out with a card held in his fingers, just about to make a move, Tea had her cards held up over her mouth as if Bakura had startled her. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were looking at him in surprise.  
  
"Are you okay Bakura?" Tea finally spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
Shakily Bakura smiled softly. "Yeah, sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He coughed, as he looked down at the couch, curling himself into a ball. "I didn't mean to interrupt either." Brown eyes turned to Crimson.  
  
Yami nodded and made his move, destroying Tea's Petit Angel. //He's lying, he's not alright.//  
  
/I know. Do you think it was another nightmare?/ Yugi put his head in his hands so it looked like he was watching the duel.  
  
//I think that's a given. We should talk to him after.// Yami said, Yugi agreed.  
  
While the duel continued, Joey got up and sat on the couch beside the silver haired boy. "You sure you're okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just. . .a bad dream." Bakura nodded. Joey seemed to think for a minute, then wrapped his arms around Bakura's still trembling form. "J-Joey?" Bakura was confused.  
  
"Well, whenever I had a nightmare I always wanted to be held. So I figured. . ." The blonde shrugged as Bakura smiled, seeing what Joey was trying to do.  
  
"Thank you my friend." Bakura whispered as he rested his head on Joey's shoulder, soon falling into a deep sleep again.  
  
"Back for more huh?" Yami Bakura laughed as he looked at his light. "Don't worry, don't need that idiot who's holding you to get suspicious now, do we?" He seemed to think. "Oh, here's a picture you'll enjoy." It was as though Bakura had blinked and instead of his Yami in front of him it was Yugi and his Yami.  
  
Yugi had his legs wrapped around Yami's waist as the taller boy slowly slid in and out of him. Bakura watched in silence as the two continued overwhelmed with passion. Before the silver haired watcher had a chance to think about why Yami Bakura was showing him this, Yami pulled Yugi into a sitting position and an evil laugh echoed through the room, not phasing the two on the bed.  
  
A glint of something behind Yugi on the bed caught Bakura's attention and as he watched a spear broke through the mattress, the sharp head pointing at Yugi's back. Suddenly Bakura knew what was going to happen. Yami lay Yugi back down again.  
  
"Oh God, Yami no!" Bakura yelled out a warning, but it was too late. He heard the sickening sound of the spear forcing its way through Yugi's small body, the boy gasping out in pain and staring at Yami with wide unseeing eyes. Yami Bakura suddenly appeared behind Yami and pushed the pharaoh forward so he fell onto the spear.  
  
Bakura's eyes grew wide as he stared at the two bodies. Blood began to drip from the darkening white sheets and Bakura covered his ears and let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
Jumping up suddenly Bakura opened his eyes and looked down at Joey who looked bewildered. Looking around in a panic he realized that he was still at Yugi's and Yami and Tea were still dueling. Well, they had been. Now everyone was looking at him as he stood on the couch.  
  
"'Yami no' what?" Yami asked softly as Bakura calmed down slightly; at least so he could breathe a little easier.  
  
"N-nothing. Never mind. I'm s-sorry." The silver haired youth stuttered and jumped off the couch, running out of the room and sprinting up the stairs. He made it to the bathroom just in time as he collapsed in front of the toilet and threw up. When nothing else would come out Bakura shakily wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet, then made his way to his room, leaning on the wall for support.  
  
*He's not gone. He'll never be gone. Even if it was just a dream, a part of him is still there.* The boy swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. *He'll never leave me alone. I'll never be free of his torment.* He sobbed out loud and covered his mouth with a hand as he finally reached his room. Still shaking uncontrollably Bakura grabbed his deck from the nightstand and sat on the floor by his bed.  
  
He shuffled the deck, which was difficult with the cast, then laid out the cards in a unique fashion. When everything was done he flipped over a card. Dark Titan of Terror, said to dwell in the world of dreams, it attacks enemies in their sleep. "That explains the nightmares." Bakura whispered to himself as he wiped his eyes. He flipped over the next card. Ouija Board. Bakura gulped. "D. . ." He whispered and flipped the next card. Death Message E. "E." The next card. Death Message A. "A. . ." Next card. "T. . ." and then the next card.  
  
Death Message H. "H. . .death?" He shook his head. "Whose?" He whispered to his deck and raised a quivering hand and gently touched the card, turning it over. Bakura's eyes went wide.  
  
Tears welled up in Bakura's eyes as he gazed down upon the card he had just flipped.  
  
Ansatsu, a silent and deadly warrior specializing in assassinations.death.  
  
"You're not telling me whose going to die!" Bakura growled at the deck. His nerves were shot and he didn't really want to know, but a part of him needed to know.  
  
Finally, he flipped over the last card, his eyes falling upon the Dark Magician.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. A little lime in this chapter.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Bakura let out a cry as he curled himself up into a ball, clutching the rest of the deck into his hands. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and the door was pushed open, all of his friends entered the room and began asking questions all at once. Finally, Yami told them all to be quiet and he knelt down beside the obviously terrified boy.  
  
"What is it Bakura?" Yami asked gently and all the teen could do was lift his hand and point a shaking finger at the Dark Magician who sat staring up at them from the floor.  
  
The others recognized the positions of the cards, telling them that Bakura had been reading his future.  
  
"Since when do you have a Dark Magician?" Joey asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't!" Bakura said. "It's Yugi's! It's his card. I must have picked it up when we finished playing last night. But that's not it. . .it's what it means!" The boy sobbed.  
  
"What does it mean?" Yugi asked softly.  
  
Yami looked over at all the cards spread out facing up. "Bakura's having nightmares," He pointed to the Dark Titan of Terror. "And these nightmares foretell the death." He pointed to each of the Death Messages. "An assassination." He pointed to Ansatsu.  
  
"Whose death?" Tea demanded.  
  
Yami picked up the Dark Magician and handed it back to Yugi. Looking into the worried violet eyes Yami sighed and closed his eyes. "Ours." He whispered.  
  
"Yours?" Tristan blinked. "How? Why?" He looked at Bakura, who only shrugged in reply.  
  
"Someone or something." Yami explained as he looked back at the cards on the floor. "Is after us. What happens in your nightmares Bakura?" He asked, turning to the boy.  
  
Brown eyes went wide as he pictured the two boys on the bed again. He blinked, knowing he couldn't tell Yami without telling the others in the room. "I can't tell you that!" He insisted suddenly.  
  
"Come on Bakura, it may help us to figure out who's after Yugi and Yami." Tea said and only became angry when Bakura shook his head fiercely. Just as the girl took a menacing step toward the already cowering boy everyone heard a bell as the store door was opened.  
  
"Hello? Yugi?" Mokuba's voice came from down the stairs.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute Mokuba!" Yugi called, then looked back at the scene.  
  
Tea took that menacing step and grabbed Bakura by the front of his shirt. "I'm not one to get violent, but if someone's going to hurt Yugi or Yami, you better tell us!" She hissed between clenched teeth. She had never been overly close to Bakura and she sometimes thought that he was looking for sympathy because of his Yami.  
  
Bakura whimpered as she shook him roughly, his still very sore body jerked with the force and he finally slapped her hands away. "Yami Bakura's in my dreams. He's still in my head! I don't care if the ring is gone; he's still there! He's still trying to get to me okay?" The boy was near hysterical and yelled at the girl. "He's my dark, he's a part of me and probably always will be."  
  
Unknowingly to most, the yelling brought up two more people from downstairs and Joey seemed to be the only one to notice that Mokuba and Seto Kaiba had entered the room.  
  
"If he's in your head then he can't hurt them, it has to be somebody else." Tea growled back.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Bakura glared at her, and she noticed that he looked more like his yami. His eyes were empty and his hair a mess. "I'm not the mind reader! All I can do is predict the future! Maybe it's me! Maybe I'm the one who'll hurt Yugi and Yam-" Bakura was suddenly cut off as the pharaoh grabbed him roughly and pressed his mouth against Bakura's, effectively shutting him up.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. A little lime in this chapter.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
After a long moment of silence, while everyone kind of watched the show in some surprise and shock, Kaiba was the first to speak. "Isn't it early for tongue action?" He mumbled as he left the room, going back down stairs and dragging Mokuba with him, he didn't want his little brother to see that, at least not this early in life.  
  
Finally, needing air, Yami pulled away and looked at the others. "Everyone leave, I need to speak to Bakura alone." He said, glancing down at the boy who had been shocked into silence. Before Yugi left the room Yami called his name. "I will explain everything to him." The spirit promised and Yugi smiled and nodded, then left the room closing the door.  
  
Once they were alone, Yami looked down at Bakura. He let go of the boy who slowly sank to the floor and just sat there, still stunned. Yami got up and grabbed some Kleenex from a box on the dresser then he handed them to Bakura as he sat beside the boy.  
  
Bakura absently took the tissues and wiped his tears away. They were silent again, neither moving nor planning to. Finally, Bakura spoke. "Why did you do that?" He asked softly, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
"You were almost hysterical, I needed to calm you down some way and that was the first thing to come to mind." Yami said.  
  
Bakura looked down at the carpet and Yami couldn't help but hear the disappointment in the other's voice. "Oh." He mumbled.  
  
"That and I wanted to." Yami shrugged, making Bakura look at him with this confession. Looking towards the boy Yami sighed and began to explain. "You're our friend Bakura, but I care for you like I care for Yugi and he cares for you like he cares for me. And you *know* how close we are." The mighty pharaoh looked away and actually blushed.  
  
Bakura was still speechless and couldn't think of a single thing to say. He looked down at the cards on the floor in front of him and gathered them up again. Shuffling slightly he was aware of Yami's eyes on him but he fought the blush that had begun to creep into his cheeks.  
  
Quietly, he laid out the cards carefully then slowly he sighed to himself as he looked at the deck in his hands, silently asking a question. Then he flipped the first card over.  
  
Gyakutenno Magami, this fairy uses her mystical power to protect the weak and provide spiritual support.  
  
Yami watched in interest, wondering what this card meant for whatever Bakura had asked. Bakura flipped the next card.  
  
Master and Expert, a deadly duo consisting of a beast master and its loyal servant. Bakura smiled softly then flipped the next card. The Pale Beast, with skin tinged a blush-white, this strange creature a fearsome sight to behold. Furrowing his brows Bakura tried to piece together this bit of information and nodded when he figured it out. He flipped the next card over.  
  
Trial of Hell, this fiend passes judgment on enemies that are locked in coffins. Bakura frowned this time but continued with the last card. Change of Heart and the card was upside down.  
  
"What does this mean?" Yami wondered, not knowing what the question had been.  
  
Bakura pointed to the first card, Gyakutenno Magami. "Both you and Yugi will provide support and protection." He explained, then pointed to the second card, Master and Expert, "Yugi is the Master and you are his loyal 'servant' or friend or partner. And the Pale Beast represents me. My nightmares will get worse. The Trial of Hell says that a relationship will be difficult but worth the fight and then the Change of Heart being upside down. . ." He trailed off.  
  
"What does that mean?" Yami asked.  
  
Bakura whispered. "I care for you and Yugi too."  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
I don't care what cards Ryou has in his deck. I think I'm going to make him his own anyway. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. A little lime in this chapter.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Yami Bakura fumed as he glared at his other. "Why is it that I can never trust you? You are nothing but a weak tattletale always running to Yami Yugi with your problems!" He yelled, his voice echoing inside Bakura's head. "Can't you do anything on your own? You have to get that pharaoh to help you? Pathetic vermin!" He hissed.  
  
"I'm going to put my plan into action soon. Just you wait." Yami Bakura spat as he glared at Bakura. "And when I do, nobody will know what hit them!" The white haired demon began to laugh uncontrollably and the laughter echoed inside Bakura's head, forcing him to wake with a gasp.  
  
He shivered to himself as he sat up in his bed to try and breathe a little more easily. Why wouldn't these dreams just go away? He buried his face in his hands but would not let himself cry. He heard the door open and looked up to find both Yugi and Yami coming toward him. He immediately felt safer within their presence.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, sitting on his knees beside the bed. Yami looked just as concerned as he sat in the chair that was still near the bed.  
  
Bakura smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, just another dream. I'm sorry I woke you." He said.  
  
"Actually we were still awake." Yugi shrugged. "With the excitement today I forgot to check the stock in the storage room. So I decided to do it now." He explained.  
  
Bakura sighed, "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Yugi only smiled, not knowing what to say. The smaller boy knew that anything he would say to Bakura wouldn't help. Bakura just assumed that everything was his fault and there was nothing that would make him think otherwise. "I'm ready for bed, move over." Yugi said as he climbed into the bed beside Bakura, the white haired boy stunned.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather sleep in your bed with Yami?" Bakura wondered slowly.  
  
Yugi snorted, "Yami snores." He said as he got comfortable.  
  
"I do not!" Yami insisted, sticking his nose into the air.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say your majesty." He yawned, "Are you getting in or not?" Yugi wondered and Yami huffed, but crawled into the bed anyway after turning off the lights.  
  
It took Bakura a long time to fall asleep. He felt the pressure of both the other bodies on either side of him and he couldn't help but feel guilty. *They love each other and I'm coming in between that. I should go home tomorrow and stay out of their way. I know Yami said that. . .that they both care for me, but. . .* He closed his eyes, not wanting to think anymore.  
  
"They only feel sorry for you." Yami Bakura was there once his eyes were closed. "Do you really believe that someone could actually like *you*?" He laughed as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "For one thing, they want to be in a relationship, and you've got too much emotional baggage, why would they waste their time on you?" He looked at his former light and his grin turned into a frown.  
  
"But if you don't get close to them I'll never be able to work out my plan. As you said *hikari* I am a part of you and I always will be." He laughed evilly. "Stay close to the pharaoh weakling, or I'll have to hurt the little one." He threatened then the image slowly disappeared.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. Oops, forgot to delete the 'there's a little lime in this chapter' for like five or seven chapters, sorry!  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Bakura opened his eyes, blinking away the fuzziness that always came from sleep. Yugi was gone again, probably down in the game shop taking care of it since Yami liked to sleep in. But he found Yami gone too.  
  
Yawning to himself Bakura forced himself into a sitting position. He got dressed slowly, his body protesting the weak movements. Then he slowly made his way down the stairs. He found the two in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning Bakura!" Yugi smiled. He was dressed already and looked to be in a hurry. "I'll bring your homework home after school." The shorter boy promised as he finished up and left the room. "Bye Yami! Bye Bakura!" He yelled and left the house.  
  
Bakura slumped down in the chair Yugi had just vacated. He had completely forgotten about school. How was he supposed to explain his absence if he was gone for a long time?  
  
"Yugi's gotten your absence covered, don't worry." Yami stated from the seat across the table from him. Bakura looked up and nodded, then sighed to himself.  
  
"Eat something, it will help you get stronger." Yami insisted as he read through the morning paper.  
  
Bakura got up and went to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. He grabbed an apple and forced himself to bite into it, he really wasn't all that hungry. When he had finished with the apple, (which he was having a hard time keeping down) he threw away the core and washed his hands then sat down at the table again, across from Yami.  
  
"You dreamt again, after Yugi and I came in." Yami stated without looking up from the paper. "You were talking in your sleep." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Bakura replied quietly. "Sorry that I disturbed you. Anything I should blush about?" He wondered, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"You didn't disturb me, I was awake watching the two of you sleep. And most of what you said was gibberish anyway." He shrugged, finally putting down the paper.  
  
Bakura looked at Yami. "Most?"  
  
Yami smiled, "Yeah most, the rest of it was you pleading for someone not to hurt someone else, you didn't say any names though. Can you remember your dream at all?" He wondered, looking at Bakura.  
  
Bakura thought back and shook his head; he had been begging Yami Bakura not to hurt Yugi or Yami. But he wasn't about to tell Yami this. It would only cause the pharaoh to worry about him and in turn that would worry Yugi. Bakura wasn't used to being worried about so much, he'd never had anyone who worried about him before.  
  
The feeling was nice, he felt warm and not so lonely. With what had been happening, Bakura wasn't too sure that he had many friends left. With the way Tea had been acting after finding out that someone was after Yugi and Yami, Bakura had no reason to believe otherwise. If Tea acted like that then surely Joey, who was Yugi's best friend and Tristan, who was Joey's best friend were upset with Bakura as well for withholding the information regarding their friends.  
  
He remembered his dreams from the night before and with them he remembered Yami Bakura's threats. He couldn't just leave and go home or Yugi would get hurt. And he truly didn't want to leave for completely selfish reasons. He liked the affection that he got from both Yugi and Yami, even if the affection was fake so he'd feel better.  
  
Yami suddenly moved, rustling the papers in front of him and waking Bakura from his thoughts. Yami glanced at the clock. "I think you should go get dressed. I mean, shorts and a T-shirt." He said, looking at Bakura's jeans and sweater.  
  
"Why?" Bakura wondered.  
  
"We're. . .going out." Yami shrugged, then shoed Bakura up the stairs.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Brown eyes scanned the horizon as he stared out at the water in front of them. Yami had taken him to a beach, a secluded beach at that. Bakura was glad for the privacy, not sure if he could handle people at the moment. But he was curious as to why Yami had brought him there.  
  
They walked along the beach side by side, letting the gentle waves wash over their feet. Their bodies weren't even a foot apart but they weren't touching and it was comfortable. Bakura found that he didn't feel crowded, not that he did with Yami or Yugi for that matter, and he found that he felt safe, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
There was only silence for a long time, until they came to a grassy hill that was covered with large heavy looking rocks. Yami however didn't stop and kept going until he finally he decided they had gone far enough. When Bakura had caught up to him he saw why. There was a hole in the side of the hill, but it was covered by long grass and shrouded by other rocks.  
  
Smiling openly, so as not to scare the silver-haired boy, Yami slowly ducked into the opening and a little reluctant, Bakura followed him. It was dark for a few minutes, as they walked in silence along the cave. Finally there was light and Bakura looked out at a large opening of the cave, straight out into the ocean.  
  
"It's beautiful." He said softly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful feeling that was following them.  
  
"Hmm." Yami nodded in agreement. "Yugi brought me here a while ago. Just after the Duelist Kingdom tournament." He explained. "It was a place where we could go to be alone, it's like an entirely different world here, no other people to interrupt and almost complete silence. Kaiba owns this beach so nobody's ever allowed on it. We're the only one's that have been here." Yami sat down, leaning his back against the side of the cave.  
  
Bakura was silent. "So, why did you bring me here then?" He wondered.  
  
Yami looked up at him, his eyes leaving the ocean. "Because, we wanted to share it with you. You're special to us." He said softly.  
  
Bakura fought to keep his blush in control as he stared out at the endless blue. "I'm not that special." He mumbled softly.  
  
"Give yourself some credit." Yami growled, annoyed at Bakura always putting himself down. "You're just as special as everyone else, just more so to Yugi and I." He said standing up and moving so he was beside the other boy. "Why do you hold such little respect for yourself?" He wondered, gently tucking a few strands of silver hair behind Bakura's ear.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes, remembering all the things his yami had ever said to him. "Because I'm a nobody. Not like you, or Yugi or the others. You were the pharaoh of Egypt and Yugi's well known around the world because of his dueling skills, not to mention that he saved his grandfather, Kaiba and Mokuba. Joey saved his sister's eyesight and Tea has dreams of going to New York to study dance. Kaiba's successful and Tristan has his dreams of following after his father. I have nothing. All I am is some toy for my master to play with." He finished.  
  
"That's not true." Yami was slightly surprised at how deep Bakura's pain ran. He knew that the tomb robber had been evil, but he had no idea of what he had done to the boy, or what he had said. And having been pharaoh, Yami knew that words could hurt a lot more than any physical pain could.  
  
Physical pain could eventually be healed, even though sometimes the time period was long and gruelling. But words had a different effect; they pierced a person's soul, changing their entire attitude and feelings and they could last lifetimes. Yami knew this well.  
  
And it was the worst pain of all.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The rest of the morning was spent in the cave. Most of the time was in silence, but it was a comfortable silence that neither of the cave's occupants minded much.  
  
There was a question on Yami's mind, but he wasn't sure that it was the right time to ask. All depending on the answer, perhaps it would never be the right time. So, taking a short breath, he spoke. "The other night, when you and Yugi were dueling, you said something to the effect of Yami Bakura becoming more ruthless within the last few weeks, but you didn't say why. I'm curious as to why, but if you don't feel comfortable telling me, then I'm not going to force you."  
  
Bakura smiled softly as he stared out at the water. "Since the Ring was returned all he did was beat me and say things. Two months ago he found out that I. . .had a crush on Yugi and in turn you. After that he started to do. . .other things, more physical and sexual." He explained.  
  
"All because of a crush?" Yami was disgusted at the thought. The tomb robber had made something so innocent into a horrible nightmare.  
  
Bakura nodded. "He believed that my feelings were just another weakness." He shrugged. They lapsed back into silence again and watched the waves, listening to the gentle sounds of the water.  
  
"You're not weak." Yami said after a few moments of silence. Bakura only smiled and shook his head, not believing Yami's words. He couldn't, Yami Bakura had beat everything into his head, almost literally. "No, I mean it. How many people would be able to continue life like you are with what you've been through?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Have you ever heard the saying 'You might just be one person in this world, but to just one person you might be the world'? You're apart of our world, all of us. And believe what I say, you've never known me to lie about anything, have you?"  
  
"No." Bakura admitted softly. "I just don't understand." He sighed and looked over at the once pharaoh. "Why me? Why not Joey? Or Kaiba? Or anyone else?"  
  
"Because Joey's loud, Kaiba's a coldhearted bastard and anyone else isn't you." Yami replied softly. "There's no reason, we don't pity you because of what you've been through. Though we are both sorry that you had to go through it alone, or go through it at all. We aren't using you or faking what we feel for you. You know Yugi, Bakura, would he do something like that to anyone?" He asked.  
  
"No." Bakura said again. And he knew that Yami wouldn't either.  
  
"We also understand that you've been hurt, mentally, physically and spiritually." Yami began, but didn't know where to go from there. He sighed and looked away from Ryou to the ocean. The massive area seemed to fill him with a strength he had never known before. An ocean was still somewhat new to him; he couldn't remember it from his past life. "I think what I'm trying to say is. . .we'll wait for you." He said finally, softly, as he looked over at Bakura.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that Yami. It wouldn't be fair to either you or Yugi."  
  
"You don't have to ask. And if you're just thinking about the physical part, don't. We hardly get physical in the way you're thinking, Yugi's not comfortable with that, I mean, he is only fifteen."  
  
Bakura bit his lip. "Yami? Can I tell you something that nobody else except my father and Yami Bakura knows?" He asked as he stared out into the ocean.  
  
"Of course." Yami replied.  
  
Bakura sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm only thirteen."  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
"I'm home!" Yugi called as he came into the house. He was met with silence and it confused him a little. He knew that Yami was going to take Bakura to their cave sometime that day, but they should have been back by now. "Hello? Yami? Bakura?" He asked as he wandered into the living room. He spotted the silver haired boy sitting in the chair. He looked miserable.  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi asked softly, making the boy look up at him.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Bakura forced a small smile, but it didn't last long.  
  
"What's wrong? Why does it look like you've been crying?" The smaller boy asked as he sat down on the arm of the chair.  
  
Bakura looked away. "I. . .I made Yami angry. I didn't mean to but. . ." He sighed and shook his head before getting up and leaving the room. "I'm sorry." He whispered and then disappeared.  
  
Confused, Yugi got up and went in search of his other half. He found him in their room. Yami was stretched out on the small bed, glaring at the ceiling and Yugi could feel the darkness radiating off of him. "Yami? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, lying down on the bed and cuddling close to Yami. The pharaoh would never hurt him no matter what mood he was in, so Yugi didn't worry.  
  
"Did you know that Bakura's only thirteen?" Yami all but snapped.  
  
Yugi was a little surprised. "No, I thought he was fifteen. Was that what made you angry?" He asked softly.  
  
"Why would that make me angry? I got mad because I realized that that. . .monster knew he was thirteen and still did what he did." Yami was trembling with anger and Yugi snuggled closer, hoping to calm his other half down. It worked and Yami calmed slightly.  
  
"So, you're not mad at Bakura?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami's face.  
  
"No, why would I be mad at Bakura?" Yami asked, confused.  
  
Yugi sat up. "He thinks that you got mad because of him." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Yami sighed and sat up as well, then together they left the room in search of their friend. They found him in the guestroom, lying on the bed. "Bakura?" He asked softly as he sat beside the body on the bed. Yugi crawled up and sat on the other side of the boy.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I made you mad." The boy, who now suddenly looked younger than usual mumbled softly as he stared at the wall, keeping his back to them.  
  
"I wasn't mad at you." Yami made sure that his voice was soft as he gently placed his hand on Bakura's arm. "I was angry at what. . .Yami Bakura did to you."  
  
"Because I'm only thirteen?" Bakura asked, still staring at the wall. His voice was emotionless.  
  
Yami hesitated. "Yes, but not only because of that, but because he did anything at all." He tried to explain then gave up. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
Bakura sat up so he could look at the both of them. "You don't have anything to be sorry for Yami." Brown eyes looked down at the bed. "I thought of something though and I don't. . ." Bakura trailed off.  
  
"What'd you think of?" Yugi asked, finally speaking up.  
  
Bakura fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well. . .now that you both know that I'm thirteen you'll probably think of me as a little kid from now on." He shrugged, hiding his face with his hair.  
  
Yugi smiled gently even though Bakura couldn't see. "Don't think that Bakura." He said softly as he moved the hair from the boy's face. Bakura looked at him questioningly. "You're still you after all and we like you for who you are."  
  
Bakura looked at Yugi, then smiled.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Yugi sighed lazily as he flipped the channel of the TV. There was nothing on, but he couldn't move from his position on the couch so he continued to watch the boring shows pass by him. Finally getting bored of the lights and colours, Yugi's purple eyes slid down and he smiled to himself when they rested on the silver hair lying across his chest.  
  
Bakura had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was now conveniently cuddled up to Yugi. The smaller boy didn't mind one bit and didn't want to move for fear that he'd disturb the peaceful boy. Yugi liked to watch Bakura sleep, and he knew Yami did too. Bakura had started to relax more and Yugi hoped it had something to do with Yami and himself being there with him.  
  
Yawning to himself, Yugi gently ran a hand through Bakura's wild, yet soft silver locks. He was just about to close his eyes and lose himself into dreams when Yami walked into the room. Smiling sleepily up at his lover Yugi yawned again, causing Yami to chuckle.  
  
"Tired little one?" Yami asked as he carefully sat down beside the two boys. One of his hands rested on Bakura's side and the other took Yugi's hand.  
  
Yugi nodded, "Joey kept asking me how Bakura was doing, even after I told him half a million times. Tea's still mad at him because he won't tell anyone what he sees in his dreams and she keeps insulting him. I know Bakura's not there to hear it, but I have to listen to it." He sighed and shook his head.  
  
Yami growled lightly. "Tea can stick her insults up her ass." He hissed.  
  
Yugi bit his lip, "She's also mad because she saw you kissing Bakura." He said.  
  
Yami looked at him. "Why is it any of her business of what I do with Bakura?"  
  
"You know she's had a crush on you since she met you Yami." Yugi replied softly, knowing how much Tea liked his yami. But he also knew that Tea had never had a chance.  
  
"It doesn't give her the right to take it out on Bakura." Yami said, looking down at the boy again, then back at Yugi. "We should go to bed. You have school tomorrow and I get to sit at home with Bakura." Yami grinned as he carefully picked the slumbering boy off of his lover.  
  
"Aw, but that's not fair! It's my turn to stay home." Yugi whined softly as he got up off the couch and stretched as Yami shifted Bakura up a little higher. The boy hardly weighed anything and Yami was a bit surprised.  
  
"Warm. . ." Bakura murmured in his sleep as he cuddled against Yami's chest. Yugi pouted cutely and Yami chuckled again.  
  
"Come on Aibou, I think we'll sleep in your bed tonight." The pharaoh smiled as he carried Bakura up the stairs as Yugi turned off the TV and all the lights.  
  
***  
  
"I'm almost at full strength." Yami Bakura was speaking to himself. "Good work hikari, for that I won't give you a 'reward' tonight. The healthier you are, the more powerful I become faster." The spirit grinned evilly. "When I'm back to normal, the pharaoh won't be able to defend himself! And I can even destroy his spirit and yours all at the same time. All I have to do is get rid of the pharaoh's light. They'll never know what hit them."  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Brown eyes opened and Bakura sat up, looking around the strange room. It took a minute for him to realize that he was in fact, in Yugi's room. Slowly, he got up and stretched, then left the room.  
  
When Bakura reached the main floor he found breakfast waiting for him. Looking around he found nobody else there. "Yami? Yugi?" He called softly, uncomfortable with the silence. Swallowing to himself he picked up one of the glasses of orange juice and took a sip, finding his throat dry.  
  
Could something have happened to them? Bakura's eyes suddenly went wide, had Yami Bakura gotten strong enough and come back while he'd been asleep? Oh God, the evil spirit was going to go after Yugi.  
  
The silver-haired boy didn't get far in his musings as a hand suddenly clamped on his shoulder. Startled, Bakura dropped the glass of orange juice causing it to shatter across the floor. The poor boy whirled around to come face to face with the pharaoh, who didn't look exactly calm either.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yami asked, having pulled his hand away as soon as Bakura had dropped the glass.  
  
Bakura put a hand to his forehead, trying to force the tears that were burning his eyes away. "Yeah, sorry. I-I'd better clean this up." His voice was trembling as he began to pick up the shards of glass. Yami noticed how much Bakura's pale hands were shaking, but before he could say anything he saw Bakura wince and pull his hand back in pain.  
  
Yami knelt down and put a hand on Bakura's shoulder. Without saying a word he gently took a hold of the pale wrist and looked over the wounded finger. He looked up into the wavering brown eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a klutz." Bakura whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
"You're not a klutz." Yami reassured the boy. "I made you anxious by scaring you. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." He said and then brought Bakura's hand up to his mouth and gently sucked on the wound. Startled again, Bakura looked up right into Yami's eyes. Neither of them moved until Yami finally pulled the fingertip from his mouth, then kissed it.  
  
On impulse, Yami brought Bakura's wrist to his lips as well and gently planted a small kiss on the sensitive skin. He watched as Bakura shivered slightly from the fleeting contact. Swallowing, Yami gently cupped the side of Bakura's still slightly bruised face and slowly leaned forward, giving the other boy enough time to pull away if he chose too. But Bakura didn't pull away and slowly Yami closed the space between the two of them in a soft kiss.  
  
Yami gently flicked his tongue along Bakura's bottom lip, and the boy complied and allowed Yami to enter his mouth. The pharaoh had to force himself to slow down once he had gotten a taste of that sweet mouth. Bakura tasted like candy and the flavor was addicting. Yami hesitantly moved his hand from Bakura's cheek and ran his fingers through the boy's soft hair.  
  
Realizing that the need for air was becoming a distraction, Yami pulled away ending the kiss so they could breathe again. He looked at Bakura and mentally smiled at the dark blush colouring the boy's light features.  
  
"I think we should eat breakfast before it gets cold and I'll clean this up." Yami smiled gently, nuzzling Bakura's neck. "Then I think we need to talk."  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
"What troubles you in your dreams?" Yami asked gently. He and Bakura had moved to the backyard and were sitting on the bench swing on the small deck. Yami controlled the gentle rocking of the swing with his feet as Bakura lay on his side, using Yami's thigh as a pillow.  
  
"Yami Bakura's there every time I close my eyes. I go to my soul room when I'm asleep and he. . .tells me of his plans." Bakura knew he shouldn't be saying anything, but he didn't want to keep it to himself anymore. "The day the others were here and you. . .you first kissed me, the nightmare that had gotten me worked up had been of you and Yugi. You were. . .together, and a spear appeared on the bed, but neither of you noticed, and you pushed Yugi onto it. That's why I yelled 'Yami no', but you couldn't hear me. And then Yami Bakura appeared and he pushed you on it." Bakura sobbed quietly as Yami ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Shh. Calm down, you don't have to tell me everything right away." Yami soothed as he rocked them again. Bakura wiped the tears that had collected in his eyes with the back of his hand as he forced himself to calm down. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the peace that being with Yami or Yugi always seemed to bring. There was a sense of safety with the two.  
  
Sniffing to himself, Bakura opened his eyes and continued. "He wants me to get close to you two. Yami, he's threatened to hurt Yugi if I don't and I don't think I can stop him. But I don't want anything to happen to either of you. . .I don't know what to do anymore." The boy turned his face, burying his eyes in the material of Yami's pants.  
  
Yami leaned forward and gently hugged the boy the best he could in the position he was sitting at. "You shouldn't have that much pressure on your shoulders Bakura. Don't worry about Yugi or myself. If Yami Bakura ever appears I'll be able to feel his power."  
  
"But it might be too late." Bakura argued, sitting up. "I'm sleeping with you guys! If he were to gain control then what would you do?"  
  
"Don't worry about it for now." Yami insisted as he pulled Bakura to him. The younger boy was too tired to fight anymore so he let Yami hold him, the warmth was comforting and he couldn't help but snuggle closer. Would life ever be normal again?  
  
Deciding that it wasn't important now, Bakura tried to stop all train of thought that had anything to do with Yami Bakura. He sighed, giving up, "Yami? Do you think that we could maybe. . .go to my house? I know it sounds stupid but.I need to go back." He looked up hopefully. He saw the worry in the pharaoh's eyes, but he also saw that Yami understood.  
  
"Of course, shall we leave now?"  
  
***  
  
Bakura was more than a little hesitant about entering the house in front of him. Yami stepped into the house first, seeing that the boy with him was afraid. He had every right to be. The spirit held out his hand and Bakura looked up questioningly, then slowly slid his own pale fingers into the other.  
  
Together they walked through the house. Bakura stopped in the hallway near the flashing answering machine. Yami stopped as well and watched as Bakura pressed the blinking red button.  
  
"You have fourteen new messages." A woman's mechanical voice replied, then the messages came.  
  
"Hey, Ryou, its Dad. I was just calling to make sure that you're okay, but I guess you're out or sleeping. Take care, and I love you."  
  
"It's Dad again, and again it looks like I missed you. Anyway, I hope you're okay. You know I worry about you. Well, I'll see you in a few months."  
  
"Alright Ryou, are you avoiding my calls or something? Where are you? Are you in some kind of trouble that you don't want me to know about?"  
  
They listened to the rest of them, and Bakura could hear his father's worry and then anger. Finally, they listened to the last one.  
  
"Damn it Ryou! You have the number you can reach me at. Call me immediately or else I'm coming home and we're going to have a talk young man." After the click Bakura closed his eyes and sighed. That one had been that morning, around the time he would have been getting ready for school. He would have had to have heard it had he been home.  
  
Picking up the phone near the machine, Bakura dialed the number of his father's phone. After a long pause it rang. And rang.  
  
Finally he heard a beep and someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" It was his father.  
  
"Dad?" Bakura asked softly, hoping that his father wouldn't yell at him too loudly. Yami was standing right beside him and he didn't need his friend to hear everything.  
  
"Ryou? Where the hell have you been! Do you know how worried I've been?" His father asked.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Dad. I've been staying at a friend's place. You remember Yugi and Yami right?" Bakura asked softly.  
  
"The short kid with the spirit from the Millennium Puzzle? How could I forget, I'm just glad that you don't have a spirit anymore. But why would you be staying with them?" His father's voice was calmer this time.  
  
Bakura bit his lip. "Dad? The spirit came back. . ."  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
"Pardon me?" Bakura's father asked through the phone. "What do you mean the spirit came back? How?"  
  
Bakura sighed, "That second Ring you found was actually the original and the spirit still resided in it. H-he attacked me one night and. . .and did things. . .Yugi and Yami found me a-and. . .I've been staying with them for a few days. I'm sorry I didn't call you but. . .I didn't think of it."  
  
"Attacked you? Again? Damn it! You've had that ring for months now. Was it just once, or more?" Bakura could hear the guilt in his father's voice.  
  
He wanted to lie to make the man feel better, but he couldn't lie, especially to his father. "More than once. I. . .I don't really want to talk about it right now." He sighed as he felt his eyes burn. He missed his father a lot and wished he had returned home.  
  
There was silence, then, "Are you okay? I mean, was anything broken or. . .?"  
  
"My arm's broken but it's in a cast. Other stuff happened, but I'll tell you later. I don't feel like remembering right now." Bakura said softly, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
"If you're staying with your friends, then why are you back at the house?" His father asked.  
  
"I needed to come back and see it. I don't know why, but I needed to. So Yami came with me." Bakura felt Yami's fingers in his own. It was a little awkward with the cast on that arm, but he was thankful for the support.  
  
"Is he near?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was another pause. "Tell him that I thank him. Do you want me to come home Ryou? I can be there in about four days." He said.  
  
"No Dad, that's okay. I'm fine now. You're working on a dig, and I couldn't call you away from that."  
  
"You're my son Ryou, you're more important to me than any dig." His father replied, something in his voice.  
  
Bakura couldn't help but smile. "I know that. But I promise I'm okay."  
  
He heard the man sigh, "Alright. I have to go now, but call me later so we can talk again. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later Dad." Bakura waited until his father hung up before doing the same. He looked back at Yami who was still with him.  
  
"He knew about Yami Bakura?" Yami wondered, a little surprised. Though Grandpa knew about him so it wasn't a big deal.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yeah, Dad walked in when he was beating me one time and I explained everything to him. He told Yami Bakura to stop hurting me, but of course he wouldn't listen. After that he was more careful not to actually get caught doing it. Dad knew where the bruises were coming from though." He shrugged easily as they walked into the living room.  
  
Bakura suddenly shuddered as he stared at the middle of the room. He shrank back somewhat and Yami was confused. He looked at the light red carpet, studying it for any signs of anything, but then realized that there were bloodstains in a few spots. The blood had blended in; nobody had noticed it before.  
  
"That's where he did it, isn't it?" Yami turned to Bakura. "The last time." Slowly Bakura nodded, then tugged on Yami's hand, wanting to leave the room. They went back into the hallway and Yami noticed that Bakura was purposely avoiding the kitchen, with good reason. Together they walked up the stairs and into Bakura's room. It was as how Yami and Yugi had left it: empty.  
  
"This is your room, right?" Yami asked as Bakura slowly let go of his hand and went to a tall dresser. He got down on his knees and opened the drawer at the very bottom.  
  
"Yeah, this is my room. It probably makes you uncomfortable to see a room so empty right?" Bakura asked as he had his back to Yami, looking through the drawer, closing it and opening the one above it.  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"Yami Bakura didn't like me to have anything personal. I mean, I was just a slave to him. He. . .he threw all of my stuff out, except my clothes and dueling deck. And this." Bakura finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out of the drawer, closing it and standing up, he went back over to Yami. Yami looked down into Bakura's arms and saw that he was holding an old teddy bear that looked like it had been well loved while growing up. He looked at Bakura's face to see worry there. "You're not going to laugh. . .are you?" Bakura asked softly and Yami suddenly remembered that the boy in front of him was just barely thirteen. He had completely forgotten about that.  
  
He smiled softly and brushed a few strands of silver hair out of Bakura's eyes. "No, I'm not going to laugh. Yugi's soul room it covered with stuffed animals and he occasionally sleeps with one when he's had a nightmare or is sick." Yami shrugged. "How'd you hide it from Yami Bakura?"  
  
"Carefully." Bakura replied, looking down at the toy in his arms. "I slept with it in my pillow case most of the time, or I'd stick it in my back pack because he was never interested in my school work so he never looked." They were silent for a few moments as Bakura seemed to relive a few memories that were better off forgotten. Finally, the boy looked up, "Yami? Can we leave now?" He wondered.  
  
"Of course." Yami replied, taking Bakura's hand again and walking with him out of the room.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . . 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. LANGUAGE  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
A group of kids were walking down the street. They had just been let out of school and it was the weekend.  
  
"I'm going to beat you this time Yug!" Joey declared as they reached the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
"Sure Joey." Tristan rolled his eyes; "You've only been trying that since you started to play the game."  
  
Yugi laughed quietly as Joey threatened to kick Tristan's ass. Noticing the forth member of the group, Yugi looked over at Tea, who was walking a little slower than everyone else and she had been quiet. Yugi wasn't stupid; he knew the reason for her distancing herself. "Hey Tea, you've been awfully quiet, you okay?" He asked kindly, though a part of him wanted to slap her upside the head and tell her to grow up.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine Yugi, just a little tired I guess." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh, okay." Yugi smiled and opened the door to the shop. "I'm home! Everyone's here too!" He called, seeing how the store was empty of life.  
  
"Storage room!" Yami's muffled voice came through the walls.  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan hurried over to the storage room while Tea walked slowly. "The new packs came in today?" Yugi wondered as he looked at the boxes Yami was now taking stock of.  
  
"Yeah. Stupid delivery boy practically dropped the boxes on us." He shook his head as he looked at the clipboard he had in his hands.  
  
"Where is Bakura anyway?" Yugi wondered, looking around the storage room.  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
***  
  
Bakura was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to figure out what to make for supper. He had volunteered because Yami had been busy with the stock. He had seen the four enter the Game Shop and slightly wondered if Joey was going to try to stay for dinner.  
  
He should probably wait to see if the others wanted to.  
  
After deciding that, Bakura stood up to get a drink of something cold. But pain raced along his chest, causing him to collapse onto his knees, hugging himself tightly to try and make the pain go away. It felt as though someone had taken a knife and stabbed right through his chest. He whimpered fearfully as breathing became harder to do.  
  
Then he felt a familiar feeling.  
  
It was the same feeling he had always felt when he was being forced into his soul room. But he had no soul room to go to! What was happening?  
  
His throat became dry and his vision blurred in front of him. Strength seemed to be seeping from his body and he finally fell against the tiled floor. Nauseated, he closed his eyes, hoping the feeling would go away.  
  
Deep chuckling reached his straining ears and he forced his eyes opened. "Yami?" He asked, tiredly searching the room for the pharaoh.  
  
"Stupid Hikari. This time the pharaoh can't save you."  
  
- - -  
  
Sorry, this is chapter 22; the chapter you guys read was 23. Hope it makes more sense now. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
  
"I don't smell anything cooking." Joey pointed out as he and the others entered the house part of the store.  
  
"It's only 4:00 Joey." Yugi pointed out as they entered the kitchen. He looked into the room and gasped as he spotted Bakura lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. As the boys ran to him, to try and wake him up, Tea stood by the entrance and watched.  
  
"Bakura? Hey buddy, you in there?" Joey asked as he and Tristan kneeled beside the motionless body. Yugi checked to see if he still had a pulse. It was strong, so he wasn't worried about that. But the boy was out cold, what could have possibly caused this? /Yami? Bakura fainted or something./ He mentioned through the link.  
  
//What?// Yami sounded surprised. //I'm coming.// He replied and then there was nothing.  
  
Bakura suddenly groaned, moving his head and slowly blinking his eyes. He looked up in confusion, into Yugi's face. "Yugi?" His voice was weak. "What. . .?" He tried to remember but nothing would come to mind, it was like there was a block, keeping him out of those memories.  
  
"We came in here and found you on the floor. Do you know how you fainted?" Yugi asked, brushing Bakura's bangs out of his face.  
  
Bakura blinked, thinking, then shook his head. "No, the last thing I remember is seeing you guys go into the game shop. . .then now." He said as everyone heard the front door open and a few seconds later Yami appeared. He stood at the entrance behind Tea and stared at the scene, as if trying to decipher something.  
  
"Something wrong Yami?" Yugi wondered as everyone looked at the pharaoh.  
  
Suddenly, Yami's crimson eyes narrowed as he glared at Bakura. "Yugi, Joey, Tristan, get away from him." He hissed.  
  
"What?" Yugi blinked, wondering what the hell was up. Why would Yami want him to get away from Bakura? "Yami! He fainted, there could be something seriously wrong with him!" Yugi growled back.  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with him! But that's not Bakura!" Yami replied, "There's magic in this house and it's strong!" He explained and just as he finished, Bakura began to laugh.  
  
Yugi stared at his friend. That was not Bakura's laugh. Looking down, Yugi saw the body beneath him change and Yami Bakura was now grinning up at him evilly. Yugi didn't have time to move before a strong hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him back. "I warned that pathetic slave that I'd go after you first, but do you think he'd keep his mouth shut?" Yami Bakura spat as he got up and pulled Yugi with him.  
  
"Yami Bakura, let Yugi go!" Joey growled, getting ready for a fight. He knew that he was no match for the spirit of the Millennium Ring, but he was willing to try anything to save Yugi and Bakura's lives.  
  
Yami Bakura just chuckled again; knowing Joey could do nothing. His laughing was cut short as he stopped and glared at Yami. "I waited until I was strong enough to get my revenge on you Pharaoh, and now that I'm back, I am going to make you suffer just as much as I did while I was in the Shadow Realm!" He roared as he yanked Yugi over to a drawer, from using Bakura's memory he knew that the drawer held the cutlery and while he could just use his hands to finish the little light off, the sadistic spirit wanted the boy to suffer.  
  
He pulled out the sharpest knife he could find and held it to Yugi's neck, causing the boy to still himself. "Come any closer your highness and I'll slit his throat!" Yami Bakura spat.  
  
Yami didn't know what to do, he needed to save Yugi some how, but another question burned at his mind. "Where's Bakura?" He asked, his voice giving nothing away. Inside he was scared and worried about both of his boys.  
  
Yami Bakura laughed as he tightened his hold on Yugi's arm, causing the small boy to flinch. "Your own light is about to be decapitated and you're worried about that little faggot?" He shook his head. "That worthless brat is still here, sniveling and whining, just like the weakling he is."  
  
Yami clenched his hands into fists. "Bakura! If you're still there then I know you can hear me! Don't listen to anything he's telling you! You're not a worthless brat! And you're not weak! You're special, and we care about you! All of us. You are what you're supposed to be! You're you Ryou!"  
  
Yami Bakura laughed hysterically at Yami's little speech. "That's touching, really, but I've lost my patience for this. So, let's get this over with." He growled and raised the knife high above his head while his other hand held Yugi tightly. "Say goodbye to your light pharaoh!" Yami Bakura shouted as he brought down the knife as hard and fast as he could.  
  
Yami closed his eyes as he heard the scream.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Am I evil? Come on; tell me I'm evil. ^_^ 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. LANGUAGE  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (or Yami Bakura to Bakura)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ (or Bakura to Yami Bakura)  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Twenty Four  
  
Yugi fell to the floor as Yami Bakura let go of him. Flipping onto his back, Yugi watched wide-eyed as Yami Bakura clutched the knife embedded deep into his chest. "You stupid fucker! How did you get control like that?" The spirit growled in pain and it was obvious that he was talking to Bakura. "You want the pain? Fine you little bastard!"  
  
Yugi's eyes grew wider as he realized what Yami Bakura was about to do. He turned to Yami, "Yami! Separate them like you did before! Yami Bakura's going to switch!" He said and Yami nodded, then summoned enough power from the Millennium Puzzle to separate Yami Bakura's soul from Bakura's body. Since Yami Bakura had been in charge of the body, the knife was still rooted within his crimson stained flesh.  
  
Bakura's body slumped to the floor in exhaustion. It had taken all of his strength to gain enough control to stop his yami from hurting Yugi. He heard a thud and forced himself to look up. Yami Bakura was slouched against the fridge, staring straight at him. Evil brown eyes glaring with such hatred that Bakura almost looked down like a lowly slave. Almost.  
  
Yami Bakura snorted, seeing the defiance in the boy. "I'm still a part of you." The darkness croaked. "Don't think that this is the last of me." He growled as his voice trailed off until it was nothing and as Bakura watched, the body seemed to slump forward more and slowly, it and all the blood disappeared. The knife clattered to the floor noisily, spotless of any blood.  
  
For a few moments, nobody moved. At least until Yami noticed that Bakura was crying. The thirteen-year old stared at the spot where his yami's body had fallen in shock, oblivious to the large tears streaming down his pale face. Slowly, so he wouldn't scare the boy, Yami gently sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. Yugi joined them on the other side of Bakura and carefully wiped the tears from Bakura's face.  
  
Seeing that this was a private moment, Joey, Tristan and Tea left the kitchen, even Tea was glad that everyone was all right. Sure she liked Yami, but she didn't wish anyone pain.  
  
Bakura rested his head on Yugi's shoulder and closed his eyes, hoping to block out the images he had just witnessed.  
  
The three of them sat in silence for a long time. They heard when Joey, Tristan and Tea left, none of them really caring. Numb. That was the sensation that all three of the boys were feeling.  
  
Finally, Bakura found his voice. "I'm sorry. This is my fault." He whispered, unable to make his voice any louder.  
  
"Shh." Yugi soothed him, his voice a whisper as well. "It's not your fault. You saved me Bakura." The smaller boy reminded him and then gently hugged Bakura tightly, placing a chaste kiss on the trembling boy's lips. Yugi looked up at Yami who was watching them in silence. "Is it over Yami?" He asked quietly.  
  
Yami blinked, then looked back at where Yami Bakura had disappeared. "I don't know aibou. I really don't know."  
  
They were silent again, drawing comfort from each other's company.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened. "Yugi? Yami?" Grandpa's voice came through the hall, "I'm home! Where are you boys?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen. He spotted the three boys looking pale and nervous. He followed their gazes to where the knife had landed on the floor. The old man noticed something underneath the knife and went over to retrieve whatever it was. Picking it up he saw that it was a Duel Monster's card.  
  
The Change of Heart.  
  
A two faced angel.  
  
He knew the card well; in fact he had sold many of them. But this one was different some how and at first the old man couldn't figure out what it was. Then he realized something.  
  
The dark angel was crying.  
  
FINISHED September 19, 2002  
  
- - -  
  
The End  
  
Or is it?  
  
"To Resurrect A Demon" is now up. 


End file.
